


Meeting Hell

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts when stuck in that meeting in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Hell

Sam sat in the meeting and tried to project an aura of interest. This was something he'd never had to do before as he'd always been involved and attentive, he'd never wanted to scream in boredom.

But he just couldn't work up any interest about the topic and his colleagues' voices droned on endlessly. They talked on and on about dates, details, policy, planning, everything under the sun, but got absolutely nowhere.

The man to his right was making a point about being dynamic in decision-making procedures but dynamic was the last word Sam would use to describe anything about 2006. It was frustrating, it was stagnant, it was still, it was dead.

He couldn't help but think that it wasn't like this with Gene, Annie, and the others. He knew he shouldn't think that because it had not been real, hell, it couldn't have been. But it had felt real, and he missed that feeling.

He missed the action, the arguing, the confrontations, the passion, and the people. He never had to fake looking interested around Gene who was contrary, challenging, and charismatic. And Sam wanted to see him, see them, again. He wanted to feel alive once more.


End file.
